


「 Raihan/Leon Drabbles

by Pumpkin_Stark



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Random & Short, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Stark/pseuds/Pumpkin_Stark
Summary: Pequeños y randoms drabbles del Campeón de Galar Leon y Raihan el líder del Gimnasio Dragón.Estos escritos no tendrán orden cronológico.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. 「 Muérdago

Raihan se encontraba caminando por aquel elegante salón de eventos; La navidad había llegado y aprovecharon esto para hacer una celebración al nuevo campeón y al nuevo cargo de Leon

El moreno sonrió un poco y tomo una copa que le dieron a su paso, su intención era ir con Milo para platicar pero sintió como unas garras lo tomaban de su hombro.

—Char.

Se giró un poco para ver el Charizard de Leon y le dedico una sonrisa.

—Pensé que tu entrenador aún no llegaba 

—Char

El Pokémon miraba hacia donde se encontraba el ex campeón, al parecer no tenía mucho que había llegado.  
Sin pensarlo mucho decidió dirigirse hacia él.

—¿Te perdiste?

Le cuestionó mientras se paraba enfrente suyo, Leon lo miro y le dedico una enorme sonrisa aunque luego paso su mano por su cabello 

—Charizard me salvó.

A veces no sabía si le causaba ternura o risa esas pequeñas acciones, le ofreció de su bebida mientras se colocaba a su lado para ver a los invitados.

Hop se encontraba con el ahora campeón mientras ambos reían, tenía que admitir que su amistad le recordaba a la suya con Leon.  
Quién sabe, tal vez en un futuro esos dos niños podrían ser algo más.

—Raihan...

El hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió al sentir la mirada de Leon sobre él, parpadeo varias veces antes de ver qué este señalaba arriba suyo.

No supo en qué momento Goodra había salido de su Pokeball, ni cuando Charizard y este habían conseguido un muérdago 

Frunció su ceño mientras ambos Pokémon sostenían este encima de sus cabezas.

Leon río un poco y mejor desvío la mirada a otro lado, sus mejillas habían cambiado un poco de color, acto que no paso desapercibido por el líder de Gimnasio.

—No estás obligado a...

Pero sus palabras cesaron al sentir los labios ajenos sobre los suyos.  
Su relación no era del todo pública aunque todos sospechaban de está.

Un grito de emoción no se hizo esperar de Hop y eso le hizo reír mientras respondía el beso del ex campeón.


	2. 「 Campeón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, este drabble esta situado en el capitulo 12 de "Viajes Pokémon"  
> Como mencione anteriormente, estos escritos no tienen algún orden en especifico.

—¿Nervioso?

Dijo Raihan mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá de aquella habitación, Leon se estaba preparando para su última batalla.  
Y no era solo un simple encuentro, era la batalla que definiría al campeón mundial, todos los líderes y altos mandos habían participado y Leon había llegado hasta la recta final.  
¿Lo irónico?; Su contrincante era miembro del alto del tipo Dragón de Kanto.

Raihan miró al techo mientras una mueca se dibujaba en sus labios.

—¿Por qué lo estaría?

Dijo el campeón de Galar mientras acomodaba su capa.

—Lo más seguro es que saque a su emblemático Gryarados.

Leon dirigió su mirada al moreno y le dedico una sonrisa de lado, se cruzó de brazos; ¿Por qué siempre mostraba esa confianza?

—Charizard y yo no tenemos miedo.

El líder del gimnasio alzó su ceja ante esas palabras y observo como Leon se acercaba para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

—Se que ganarás pero eso no quita que esté celoso 

Leon parpadeo varias veces ante esas palabras debido a su confusión; ¿Por qué Raihan tenía esos sentimientos?  
Antes de que pudiera contestar sintió como su pareja giraba un poco su rostro para besar la palma de su mano 

—Yo quiero ser él que te gane y con un Pokémon Dragon 

El campeón soltó una risa mientras envolvía en un abrazo a Raihan.

—Ni Lance ni tú podrás derrotarme 

Ambos se miraron a los ojos ante esa oración, estaban apunto de besarse cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Campeón, es hora

Raihan le dedico una enorme sonrisa para soltarlo con delicadeza

—Demuéstrale a Lance cuál es la mejor región del mundo.

—Así será.  


Dijo confiado el campeón mientras acomodaba su gorra y salía a su encuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tiene mucho que empecé a escribir en este fandom, así que espero mejorar poco a poco.
> 
> Gracias por leer


End file.
